


Gambler

by tokyo126



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyo126/pseuds/tokyo126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've given it everything I got. Bet on me once more. It's a poem I came up with on the fly. I'm trying out spoken words styling in this one, hope you guys like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gambler

You were my greatest bet. Placing all that I had into the game hoping you'd feel the same. Yet you're here with me but yours eyes are casted away. I begged and I pleaded for you to turn to my direction. Asking God if this was a test of my soul or eternal damnation, because to live with you but without was something I could not voucher. I wanted you more than anything in the world. So please turn to me, see me. I know that my heart is not gold and I'm foul to the core but have instill within me something more. With gentle hands you've peeled back what once was. Smoothing over the ache in my heart. You healed me in more ways than one. Bet on me once more. Believe that I can accomplish what you saw in me. Let me prove you wrong that I am not the man I once was. Testifying against all odds, I will prevail and emerge glorious. Because it's not about the glory, no, not anymore. It is not about the game or fortune or recognition. I only wish for you and you alone. So place your bet for I have laid down my own.


End file.
